moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Saibley
Saibley Saibley had learned much in her rogue training, but some things could not be taught; one of those personal skills was to concentrate all her thinking into a fiercely held modesty, a way of viewing of herself as insignificant...and in so doing, Saibley was largely ignored by those around her. To them, the plain-looking dwarven woman simply wasn't worth the effort of acknowledgement. This was immensely to Saibley's advantage. Appearance Saibley Anvilwrought is of average size for a female of her race, about 3.5 feet tall and perhaps 95 pounds unclothed. She keeps her reddish-brown hair drawn up away from her face in a loose knot atop her head. Saibley has green eyes and ruddy skin, and a ring pierces her nose. Her hands are scarred from years of brewing poisons and from close quarters combat. Her body bears the scars of many missions throughout the wars, but she is used to them and barely notices them anymore, except for a letter-shaped scar on the inside of her forearm, near the elbow. Her armor conceals it and few ever notice it, but when Saibley is sitting alone in her home in Ironforge she tends to trace it absently with the tip of one finger. Saibley keeps her armour meticulously clean and her weapons deadly sharp. She has a habit of fiddling with the hilt of her daggers when she is nervous or thinking, and always has a weapon at her hip, even when at social functions. Personality Saibley is very much herself; she doesn't put on airs or pretend to be something she isn't unless it is required of her professionally. She likes most people and doesn't really care if they feel the same in return, unless she is close to them and they hold a special place in her heart. For those, she would do almost anything, even to her own detriment. Saibley is open and friendly with her fellow Cartel members and cordial to others; she is related by blood or marriage to nearly all of Ironforge and feels most comfortable, most her own self, when she is there, in her small apartment near the Mystic Ward. Saibley enjoys an ale (preferably several) with friends, but requires time alone amongst the stillness and shadows to keep her feeling her best. Though Saibley has chosen an unusual path for a Dwarf, she is comfortable amongst her kind and doesn't mind some occasional scrutiny from other curious dwarves. She loves her large extended family and feels keenly her place within that hierarchy. Saibley's family is at the heart of everything she thinks and does, and she often returns to Ironforge to visit. She is a midwife and has birthed many of the great-neices and nephews that gravitate toward her whenever she is in town for a family event. Saibley adores those children and tells them elaborate stories over a pint of ale and cookies, or takes them tobagganing in Kharanos, or teaches them the best ways to sneak up on their bigger siblings to give them a fright. When she is forced to be away, in Dalaran or elsewhere, she misses the clamour of the 'wee bairns' and will often organize elaborate scavenger hunts or games of hide-and-seek with the children living in that city, especially the orphans. Saibley's biggest flaw is that she often forgets to take care of herself and her own needs, and will put others first even when it will hurt her emotionally or physically. She can be at some times naive, at other times incredibly wise. It is her naivete, and her belief in the inherent good in everyone, that have hurt her the most. She can be her own worst enemy. History Saibley is the youngest of fourteen children; hence her enormous extended family. She is the child of a brewman and barmaid, and carries that sensible, common-man approach to life. She is very close to her youngest brothers, whom she grew up alongside singing and playing and wrestling in the snows of Dun Morogh. She credits her career success to having to find ways to hide from them as they tried to sneak up on her and chuck her headfirst into a snowbank or the Helm's Bed Lake. Most of her siblings live in and around Ironforge, and most are craftspeople like her parents. A few of their children have shipped off to war, but Saibley is secretly glad that it has been only a few that have chosen a path such as hers. She appreciates the simple things in life; good food and a good stout amongst good friends. She sees Brewmastery as amonst the most honourable trades a Dwarf can apprentice in, respecting greatly the traditions of rich conversation and news-sharing the local Tavern brings to Dwarven society, and she is never without a flask or two of liquor, which she always offers to share in the Dwarven custom. Saibley had a daughter, Neeve, when she was quite young, and that child was her light and her treasure. Saibley enjoyed far too few years with her precious daughter, who was killed in combat shortly after coming of age and shipping out for duty. Saibley speaks of Neeve fondly an often but rarely speaks of Neeve's father, and Saibley herself appears to be the only one who knows much about him, and what became of him. Saibley carries a small baby bracelet, carefully wrapped in a silk cloth, in her pack at all times; it is inscribed with Dwarven symbols and belonged to Neeve when she was very young. Saibley lost a son, Gunnar, in infancy as well. For many years, she thought she would never have another child; but a chance encounter with a fellow veteran from the Second War, one Jacob McSars, produced a brief friendship and a daughter, Kali Ellenaria, named for two of Saibley's friends. Kali is now a year old and is the light of Saibley's life. Saibley recently married Faylendine (Firestar) Anvilwrought after a year and a half of protracted 'friendship' and a whirlwind courtship; she marks her wedding day as one of the happiest of her life. Fay is expecting her first child, and Saibley delights in the prospect of a house full of children, like the one she grew up in. Currently, Saibley spends most of her time between her Ironforge home and the home of Kal'ili and Isannah Livingstar and their four children, with whom she and Fay share a deep love and friendship. The four women have created an extended family of sorts and are helping each other and raising their children together.